<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hey Mom by sympathetic_deceit_trash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394856">Hey Mom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sympathetic_deceit_trash/pseuds/sympathetic_deceit_trash'>sympathetic_deceit_trash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice Has Mood Ring Hair (Beetlejuice), Child Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Other, Past Child Abuse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26394856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sympathetic_deceit_trash/pseuds/sympathetic_deceit_trash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia isn't the only one with mommy issues.</p><p>Or the one where Beetlejuice has trauma.</p><p>(Takes place after the events of the musical)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice &amp; Charles Deetz &amp; Delia Deetz &amp; Lydia Deetz &amp; Adam Maitland &amp; Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice &amp; Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Lydia Deetz &amp; Adam Maitland &amp; Barbara Maitland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hey Mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beetlejuice makes a small mistake.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beetlejuice bounced his leg.</p><p> </p><p>He was seated on the roof of the house. The Deetz/Maitland house. He wasn't supposed to be there, so he had made sure to make himself invisible.</p><p> </p><p>He was supposed to go on a vision quest.</p><p> </p><p>But he was scared.</p><p> </p><p>He hated to admit it, but he was scared. He couldn't go to the Netherworld and risk facing his mother.</p><p> </p><p>Without the adrenaline of having just died and having to save Lydia and Chuck and the others from his mom, he couldn't face his her alone. His mom was so...terrifying.</p><p> </p><p>And she'd definitely be pissed about the whole sandworm thing. Sure, she was a demon so she couldn't die, she'd just be temporarily fucked over, but it was still annoying and uh, something along the lines of 'disrespectful.'</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he was just a coward.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever the case, he was here.</p><p> </p><p>He'd been here for a while. A few weeks since the chaos he'd caused.</p><p> </p><p>The Maitlands had moved on with their boring 'lives', as did the Deetz. No, Beetlejuice wasn't at all hurt by the fact that they obviously were happy without him.</p><p> </p><p>Just because his hair was a dark blue-ish purple didn't mean he actually cared about what those losers did.</p><p> </p><p>It didn't mean anything.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, he'd been invisibly following them around for the past 3 or 4 weeks, watching them do their day to day boring stuff, but it didn't mean he missed them.</p><p> </p><p>(He did.)</p><p> </p><p>(He missed them so much.)</p><p> </p><p>He sighed through his nose, scowling and kicking at one of the loose shingles on the roof.</p><p> </p><p>Lydia's window opened more (it had been left slightly open to air out a wet sheet) and Beetlejuice tensed, briefly forgetting he was invisible.</p><p> </p><p>If any of the inhabitants of the house saw him, it was game over. They'd banish him to the Netherworld for sure, and he wasn't ready for that. He never would be.</p><p> </p><p>Lydia poked her head out of the window, her short black hair following the movement. She scrunched up her nose a bit, looking around, and Beetlejuice stayed completely still.</p><p> </p><p>"S'probably the garbage." She muttered, shutting the window.</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>His smell.</p><p> </p><p>Right.</p><p> </p><p>He'd have to be more cautious of that.</p><p> </p><p>Beetlejuice sighed, standing up. Maybe the Maitlands were doing something interesting (he doubted it).</p><p> </p><p>In reality, he just wanted to see them. He missed them.</p><p> </p><p>He missed all of them, even Chuck and Debra.</p><p> </p><p>Beetlejuice shook his head. He had better things to think about. Like- like that juicy cockroach he ate earlier. Or- or-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Nevermind!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His hair flared red and he kicked at the same shingle he had earlier, harder this time, and it came loose, scraping down the roof then falling off onto the front yard. Luck was not on his side, as the shingle clattered loudly against a trashcan.</p><p> </p><p>Even worse, he didn't even fully process the fact that he'd made a loud noise yet, still fuming as he stalked along the roof.</p><p> </p><p>They were dumb! This whole house was stupid! His mom sucked! The afterlife blew chunks, anyway!</p><p> </p><p>Lydia's window opened and he whirled around.</p><p> </p><p>"Beetlejuice?"</p><p> </p><p>"Shit."</p><p> </p><p>When had he made himself visible?</p><p> </p><p>"Beetl- what are you doing here?"</p><p> </p><p>Shit. Shit shit shit.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck!</p><p> </p><p>"Don't- don't banish me. Please." The red of his hair almost immediately switched to a sort of indigo with streaks of deep blue. "Please."</p><p> </p><p>Lydia glanced into the house.</p><p> </p><p>She was the only one awake currently.</p><p> </p><p>"...get inside."</p><p> </p><p>Beetlejuice winced, regretting coming here. He floated through the wall into Lydia's room. There was nail polish sitting on the bed, carefully set so it would stand up on the soft material of Lydia's bed and black comforter. He absently thought to himself that the spiderweb design on it looked cool.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing here?" Lydia whispered somewhat angrily. The room smelled like nail polish. The fresh coat of black on Lydia's nails shined in the light.</p><p> </p><p>"What, are visiting hours over?" He tried to joke. It didn't work, Lydia was still looking at him like some disappointed parent and Beetlejuice hated it. He hated that look and he hated that it was on Lydia, someone he had once considered his best friend, of all people.</p><p> </p><p>He was pretty sure all kids feared for their well being if they were given that look.</p><p> </p><p>"Beej."</p><p> </p><p>"Tough crowd." He muttered, crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"You said you were leaving." Lydia pointed out. Beetlejuice shrugged noncommittally.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I did. But, uh, I changed my mind."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm scared.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"You know you can't be here, right?" Lydia sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Please don't make me leave.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Then why are you here?" Her short black hair was lazily pulled up into a small, messy pony tail to keep it out of her face while she'd been doing whatever it was. Beetlejuice would've made fun of how she looked like that if they were still friends.</p><p> </p><p>"Because," he hesitated a moment,</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I don't want to be alone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Because I'm bored." He decided quickly. "Yeah, I'm bored."</p><p> </p><p>"You're...bored." Her eye twitched. "After- after all the shit you pulled, you're still here, because you're bored." Lydia clarified.</p><p> </p><p>"Yep." Beetlejuice confirmed, popping the p. "I'm like, super bored. You wouldn't believe how bored I am."</p><p> </p><p>Lydia rubbed his face slightly, careful of her nails.</p><p> </p><p>"Right. That's…" She exhaled. "That's very you, Beetlejuice." </p><p> </p><p>"Aw, you say that like it's a bad thing, Lyds!"</p><p> </p><p>"It is, and I don't want you to call me that anymore." Lydia said flatly, sitting on her bed. Her brow creased, head tipped up toward the ceiling, eyes searching the white paint in thought.</p><p> </p><p>Beetlejuice tried very hard not to be hurt by her response.</p><p> </p><p>Right, they weren't friends anymore.</p><p> </p><p>They'd never be friends again…</p><p> </p><p>"You should go." Lydia decided. Beetlejuice's unbeating heart jumped into his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"No," he said before he could stop himself.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" She frowned. "What do you mean 'no'?"</p><p> </p><p>"I can't- Lydia, I can't go." Beetlejuice caught a glimpse of his dark blue hair in the full-body mirror hanging on the wall. "I can't, please don't make me go."</p><p> </p><p>"Beetle-"</p><p> </p><p>"Please." He pleaded in softer tone, meeting her gaze with genuine fear and terror in his eyes. "...<em>please</em>."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>